Silver the Hedgehog vs. Karen Kujo
Silver the Hedgehog of Sonic (ThunderbladeX) takes on Karen Kujo of Kirino Mosiac (555thExplosionMage) in Round Two of the Halloween Frieght Tournament. Voting Voting has ended Fight Silver, walks towards the edge of the city; a large field now lies in front of him, and not too far away from it, a rocky plain stretches out as far as his eyes can see. Silver: I could have sworn I saw a palace out there... where they hell did it... He turns around to see the palace now rising far above him in the middle of the city he just left. Silver: God dammit. The palace is gold pillar with a single observation deck at the top. A red light shoots up into the sky from its antenna. Silver: If there’s anything I learned, that’s evil rich guy headquarters. He takes off the slightly bloodstained toque and looks at it. Silver: I know I wanted to kick ass in the tournament, and I want to kick ass now. Silver begins to step forward, when out of the corner of his eye, he sees Karen Kujo run out from behind a large cornfield wall. Silver: Wow, that’s some sick cuteness you’ve got there. Sounds like someone Shadow talked about! Karen smirks at Silver and tosses the broken wand she’s holding aside, taking out her magic. Silver: Oh, broken wand? Shit, sorry, shouldn’t have been tossing fireballs everywhere. Got bored. Thought I heard one explode really loudly. (Stand Up for Truth, 0:00-0:17) Karen ignites her magic balls and twirls them in a threatening manner, to which Silver responds by adjusting his hands. Silver: So, it’s a battle of magic, is it? HERE WE GO!!! (Stand Up for Truth, 0:17-1:17) The combatants run at each other and Silver swings an energy ball. Karen is barely able to dodge it, but still feels the heat. Karen: Yow, that’s hot! Now realizing the strength of the weapon she’s up against, Kujo executes a series of flips to dodge Silver’s strikes, and lands a good kick to Silver’s face, knocking him to the ground. Silver immediately recovers with a handspring and spin dashed at Karen, but Karen sidesteps the attack and grabs the silver spikes on his back. Restraining the weapon, Karen punches his face and lands a couple more punches followed by a devastating uppercut; while Silver is in the air her body glows green and she flip-kicks into the air, sending Silver even higher up. Karen jumps back to dodge the attempted impaling, and Silver spikes is buried in the ground. Silver flips off and kicks at Karen’s head, which is blocked with one of the girl’s forearms, but Maul continues his assault. With equal skill, they duel in hand to hand combat until Silver grabs both of Kujo’s arms and headbutts her hard; his spikes scratch Karen’s face and hair. Now royally pissed off, Karen sticks a foot into Silver’s abdomen and shoots him away with a close range shadow kick. As Silver recovers, he sees Karen charging him with another kick, and raises one of her hands. Karen’s leg is lifted into the air, throwing her off-balance right before she reaches Silver, and Silver the Hedgehog punches him. Karen: (Squeaky) So that’s what that feels like...owwww. Karen Kujo is immediately struck with ferocious punches to the face from Silver, who then grabs him by the neck and slams him into the ground with a green trail. Silver tightens his grip on Karen’s neck, and the girl's face begins to turn red as she chokes. In a desperate attempt to get free, she kicks Silver’s groin. Silver, angered, steps off Karen and uses magic to hurl her a long way down the city street. Karen hits the ground hard, and is only able to stand up after rolling and scratching on the pavement. Karen ignites her arms with green energy and runs towards Silver, throwing blast at the Hedgehog. Silver deflects every shot until Karen Kujo is upon him. Karen clutches her fists and “grabs” two of his energy ball, and duels with Silver, using his hands to clash with Silver’s magic. For a while, they are equal, until Kujo bangs her knuckles together and two yellow shadows appear around her. The shadows mimic Karen’s movements and the three all attack Silver, who is still able to fend off the attacks, but is now hard on the defensive. Eventually, with a spin, Silver decapitates the stunt doubles, who vanish, but leaves himself open for Karen to glow red and hit Silver with an uppercut that breaks his jaw. As he staggers, Karen grabs his head and brings it into his knee, heavily wounding Silver, and flip-kicks him into the air. Silver uses gravity to propel himself into Karen, catching the combatant off guard. As the two stand up, a swing from the tree cuts Karen’s chest. Kujo is far away enough to only receive superficial wounds. Now in a rage, Karen glows red and charges at Silver with a blinding speed, but Silver’s anger is greater and he catches the kick. With a blow from his other arm, he break’s Karen’s leg and throws him back, though Karen Kujo is able to remain standing because of magic. The two run at each other for one final showdown, and Karen Kujo crabs Silver’s attack before he can strike. With a snap, the projectile comes apart, and Silver grabs one of the projectiles. Silver bares his teeth, and the two begin a fast duel, until Silver jumps back and shoot Karen into a wall. Silver is upon her instantly, and carves into the wall when Karen rolls under his strike. Kujo comes up and cuts Silver in the back, causing the Hedgehog to scream. The hedgehog turns and locks rocks with Karen, but Silver’s strength is stronger and Karen’s rock is forced out of her magic field. With a powerful punch, Silver reaches into Karen’s chest and telepathically grabs her spine, and with a swing from his rock, slices her midriff. K.O!!! Karen’s legs fall to the ground while Silver stands holding the combatant's bleeding torso in his hand. He throws it away and leaves the girl's corpse there. Results Winning Combatant Silver: 13 Karen Kujo: 0 Winning Method: K.O.: 4 Death: 9 Details Follow Silver's Path Here More information can be found here Category:John1Thousand Category: What-If DBX Category:Halloween Frieght Tournament Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs with Music